Project Infinite: The Beginning
by RedlineRogue
Summary: It was just an experiment, an experiment gone horribly wrong. The test subject escaped, and the whole island is on red alert. Sleep is becoming more of a fantasy here in the EPF, with frequent sightings being reported from various places of the isle. The generals are healing, many barely sleeping, and I am here wondering just how he knows me... T for violence.
1. Prologue: Trouble Brewing

**Hi, people! This is my favorite (and possibly only) trilogy that I've made! This is where we meet-**

**I'm getting ahead of myself. Ah well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Trouble Brewing**

Joshua Helixon was an immigrant from the USA. He was a newbie in the island, being completely innocent.

He was sitting in a hallway. There were two empty seats beside him, as well as three more in front of him. People rather ignored him, going past him as if he didn't exist. He liked the invisibility, anyways. It gives a nice… introduction.

He felt the yellowing photograph in his hand. In it was a picture of his family. His mother had brown, short locks with her circular glasses. His father wore a black suit, with black hair. He had a sister, a brunette young girl wearing a dark green dress.

"Mr. Freeman will see you now." The secretary, a pretty girl named Julia said.

He nodded, smiled, and walked towards the door. Inside, a rather aroused looking man sat behind the mahogany desk. He madly scribbled numbers and equations on his pad paper, murmuring to himself. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Mr. Freeman?" Joshua said timidly.

The man didn't answer. He just continued writing.

"Mr. Freeman?" he said again.

No answer. He continued on.

"_Dr. Freeman._" Joshua said.

He looked up, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm here for the testing." Joshua said with finality.

While the man's eyes widened behind his glasses, he placed the pencil down.

"Let's talk about it. Julia?" he said.

"Yes, Gary?" Julia stood by the doorway.

"I'll need another cup of coffee."

* * *

_2 months ago…_

"I propose for a project." Gary said.

Every General looked at him.

"What would that be, Gerald?" Ava asked.

"I am thinking of making super agents." Gary said as he played the PowerPoint he had. It showed an outline of the human body.

"Detail it, please." Jet said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I want the agents to be light speed fast. I want them to be intelligent. I want them to be…" Gary was interrupted.

"Rogue Tvarkov." Jason said, "You want to make a Rogue Tvarkov 2.0."

"Hu-wha?" Rogue said, straightening in her chair. Apparently, she fell asleep sometime during the meeting.

"General Tvarkov," Ava began, "When did you doze off?"

"Uh…" Rogue rubbed the back of her neck, "Er… when we were talking about damage."

"Forgivable." Ava shrugged, "You did, after all, have a rough night."

"Quite." Rogue said, rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

"Continue, G." Ava said, turning back to Gary.

* * *

_1 month later… _

Gary stood by the patient, who was not strapped to an examination bed. He had an aura of uneasiness, but his face remained steel.

"Ready, Joshua?" Gary asked.

Joshua turned, and nodded his head, "Of course."

"Be brave." Gary said as he wiped a part of his arm with alcohol and plunging a needle onto it. He injected the serum into the boy.

Joshua closed his eyes, blocking out the pain. He felt his heart quicken, as he felt lightheaded. He thought, maybe he should close his eyes for a bit…

He woke up. 10 minutes had passed. He looked at G violently, who was busy observing him.

"How do you feel, Joshua?" Gary asked.

"I feel…" all the pent-up emotions overwhelmed him as he tried to fight against his restraints.

Gary panicked, and backed away. He bumped into his worktable, and pressed a button underneath.

"You took her!" Joshua screamed as the restraints on his arms broke, "You took her from me and now she's gone!"

"Who?" Gary said, "Who?"

"_Krasnyy_!" Joshua yelled as he broke the leg restraints, "_Krasnyy_!"

Gary cried out as he was attacked. He tried to reach for the gun on the table, but he couldn't. He heard agents breaking in and tearing the madman off the General. An agent helped him up.

"You okay, G?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" Gary said and yelped as three agents were thrown at his direction.

Both of them ducked, and noticed the agents lying around.

"Oh my God…" Mike gasped as he called in for reinforcements.

All of a sudden, Mike was thrown to the wall.

"Telekinetic..." Gary gasped, now fearing for his own safety.

He started running. He ran hard, and fast. All of a sudden though, he felt a sharp pain in his lower torso. He looked down, and saw a knife embed into his lab coat.

He dropped to the ground in pain.

* * *

Ava Arctic knew something was wrong the moment she walked into her office at Club People Times. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the red beeping light on her keyboard.

She rushed to it, shaking the mouse to activate her computer. She placed in her password and looked at the CCTV cameras.

The madman, Joshua, tore through EPF Headquarters. Agents alike avoided him, both in fear and for protection. Any agent who dared try to pull a gun at him was telekinetically pushed to the wall with a sickening thud.

"What am I to do…"Ava mumbled to herself as she started pacing.

She suddenly realized the solution. She took out her EPF Phone, and dialed a number.

"Jet. I need you to relay something to Tvarkov, ASAP."

Rogue stood before her pristine white wall. On it was a glass computer, with various windows opened. It was a high-tech glass computer, mounted on her wall.

"Tvarkov." Jet said as he rapped on her door, "We need to talk."

"About?" she asked, not looking away from her computer.

"Level 12."

Rogue paused, swiped away her windows, and swiveled on her high heels. She looked rather inquisitive.

"Level 12?" she raised an eyebrow, "Last time we had to talk about Level 12, I was dragged around the world and brainwashed."

"This is different." He said as he plugged his USB into the porter on her table. It was connected to her wall-computer.

Various files were opened as Jet looked for the exact one he wanted.

"10 minutes ago, Project Infinite was put to action." Jet said, "This guy, Joshua Helixon, was a test subject."

He pointed towards the profile of the guy.

"We have little to no information on him." Rogue sighed.

"He injured hundreds of agents." Jet said, "Including Gary."

"… Continue." Rogue said.

"His current location is near the Intersection." Jet said, "Cory's trying to subdue him as of now. She needs your help."

"I'll try." Rogue said as she started walking. She unplugged his USB as well.

"Let's go." He said as she tossed his USB at him.

* * *

Jet marched quickly, with Rogue following closely. They reached the Intersection, where a furious looking Joshua Helixon stood. He had Cory as a hostage.

"Don't move any further." He warned, turning to them.

"We mean no harm." Jet said.

"No harm? Ha!" Joshua laughed, "The last time I was told that, I was smuggled into a Russian assassin organization!"

Rogue watched him, as she sudden realized.

"Russian assassin organization…?" Rogue muttered. "_Belyy Zal?_"

"I say it again," Jet said, "We don't mean any harm. Please put the gun down, and release your hostage."

"Like I will." Joshua laughed while his grip tightened on Cory.

"Help me." Cory whispered to Jet.

"Put the gun down." Rogue said, emerging before Joshua with light speed.

"Starlight," he greeted, "I thought we'd never meet again."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue said, "Who's Starlight?"

"Starlight Helada," he said, "The beautiful red rose of the Red Room. You think I don't know, Ms. Tvarkov? You think I forgot? I never forgot, unlike you. No matter how many times they brainwashed me, I always remember. No. Matter. What."

Rogue was surprised. She heard agents murmuring behind her. She frowned and held a hand up.

"You've mistaken me for someone else." Rogue said, "Put the gun down, and let's talk."

"Lies!" he screamed, pointing the gun at her.

Agents behind her gasped and murmured. Rogue automatically pointed her gun at him. They had each other at gunpoint, not knowing who'll shoot first. Several Defense Circle agents were already poised in the front lines, ready for action.

"Rogue!" Cory squeaked.

"Go on, shoot me." Joshua said, "Try. Let's see how you'll fare."

"Fare?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"How will you fare when you find out?" Joshua said, "How will you fare when you find out that you killed an innocent?"

"What?" Rogue blinked twice, "I…"

Joshua looked at her expectantly. Her left hand, the only hand that held the gun, shook slightly.

"I…" Rogue sighed, placing the gun down, "I can't."

"The Red Room taught you better." Joshua said as he shot Cory on the leg.

Rogue tried to scream, but didn't. She was suddenly slammed against the wall, and she groaned as she rolled onto her back. The pain was blinding, and it wasn't soon until she closed her eyes.

* * *

Rogue woke up slowly. She bolted up quickly, and relaxed when she saw Jason in front of her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He escaped." Jason said, "Joshua Helixon escaped the clutches of Rogue Tvarkov."

"Wh-What?" Rogue gasped.

"He did." Jason said, "I know the agents are probably scared of him now… since he well… defeated a legend… but, it's good to still see you alive."

"Thanks." Rogue said, sitting up rather painfully and arching her back to loosen her muscles up, "What's the statistics?"

"102 injured agents." Jason said.

"Ow." Rogue winced.

"You should rest, Rogue." Jason said, feeling her hair, "I don't want you hurt."

"I can't when there's someone who knows me to _that _extent." Rogue said as she pushed herself further up. She winced once more, "I can't…"

"You've been saying that too much." He said, "Try saying 'I will…'"

"Fine…" Rogue said, suddenly having a playful smirk on her face, "I will."

Jason laughed as he ruffled her hair, "Good night, Rogue."

"Night, Jason."

* * *

Two days passed. Rogue now walked through the hallways. Business was usual in the EPF now. There was still a slight buzz from what happened a few days ago.

"Good morning, General Tvarkov." Cyrilla greeted her.

"Good morning, Cyrilla." Rogue greeted as she walked into her room.

She saw newspapers on her desk. There was a sticky note attached to it, reading.

_This is what the media had said about the attack… ahahaha… _

_-Mike_

Rogue sighed as she browsed through the headlines.

**EPF ATTACK: A SHOCK TO THE ISLAND**

** The EPF HQ attacked by a man, leaving 102 injured. **

**102 INJURED, NO REPORTED DEAD SAID ROOKIE**

**No one reported killed during the EPF Attack.**

**EPF: ARE THEY REALLY TRAINED TO DEFEND US? **

**The EPF doesn't seem to be well equipped for protection, says expert.**

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the last headline. She read the article, and her eyebrows furrowed.

_**Dr. Erik Gordon, an expert in military sciences, talked with the CPT today. He said that he is starting to doubt the security the EPF can possibly provide for us.**_

"_**The EPF has currently 102 injured personnel thanks to 1 man." Gordon had said.**_

_**On March 9, an attack occurred at the Elite Protection Force Headquarters. Based on a press conference from the agency, there were only 102 injured agents, including General Gerald Freeman, General Cory Millers, General Rogue Tvarkov, and General Tyler Addison. No one was reported to have been killed, says spokesperson.**_

_**During the said conference, the EPF advised for citizens to be careful wherever they go, and to be weary of any strangers. They also showed a picture of said suspect. **_

"_**This man is very dangerous, and once seen, must be immediately detained and sent to the EPF." The Spokesperson said, "If you see this man, please alert the nearest EPF agent, or to go to our building at the Ski Village." **_

_**The Elite Protection Force is a clandestine agency of Club People Island. It also targets protecting the world, taking orders not from the United States of America, but from the United Nations. **_

_**The only question remains: Is the Elite Protection Force well equipped to protect roughly 1 million citizens? **_

"Ro-" Mike was about to knock when he saw Rogue, "So you've read it…"

"I have." Rogue said, placing the newspaper down, "I know exactly how to answer that question."

"How, Rogue?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "How will we answer that question?"

Rogue smiled, "Let's do another press conference."

* * *

**So, this is the start of the trilogy. To be honest, I automatically went to journalist mode when I typed the article :P **

**Anyways, read, review, and enjoy, peeps! **

**-R. Rogue **

**PS, any Four/Tobias x reader stories? Dear lord, no one's answering…**


	2. Chapter 1: A Field Day for the Writers

**So… Rogue will be having a conference. Enjoy, people.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Field Day for the Writers**

_**Altitude Street, Club People Island. 0229**_

In a black and white house in Altitude Street, the rooms were silent. No sound was heard, and no sign of human presence was shown. There were empty plates in the sink, left unattended by the occupant. In a bedroom, the pillows were thrown around, as if the occupant had a difficulty in sleeping.

Underground, though, was another story. Right below the house was where Rogue Tvarkov was. She was fast asleep, on a chair before her desk. Her hair was disheveled, and she wore only a black tank top with her white pajama pants. On her desk were papers of Project: Infinite, as well as her sleeping white puffle, Frost.

Beside the puffle, her EPF Phone was there. She didn't notice the various text messages that were being sent to her. She finally woke up when her phone started ringing.

"Mm…" she groaned as she grabbed the phone. She raised her head up as she answered the call.

"Tvarkov." She said, clearing her throat.

"This is the Director." A mechanized voice was in the other line; "I need you at the Command Room, this instant."

Rogue looked at the clock on the wall, "Director… I uh… hm, how will I say this? It's two in the morning, ma'am. You remember the last time this happened, yes?"

"I do, Tvarkov." The Director sighed, "And sometimes, I regret it. We always disregard your bipolar disorder, no?"

"I guess so." Rogue sighed.

"Anyways, I'll give you 20 minutes to freshen up. I'll see you at 3." The Director said.

"Yes ma-" the call ended.

* * *

She walked into the Command Room, wearing a red jacket over her white tank top and cargo pants. She also wore black sneakers.

"General Tvarkov." The Director greeted her. The other Generals saw her, and acknowledged her presence. "Take a seat."

Rogue nodded, slipping into a chair. She could feel the tattered leather through her pants. She even felt some glass shards dig into her leg. She looked around the Command Room, some wires still falling. Renovation is underway for the room, and they first had to clean the place up.

"We're here today for the conference that will be held today." The Director said, "I understand that some of you have been pulled from their beds, or in between a nice good movie marathon, or maybe pulling an all-nighter. Though, the safety of the Island and its citizens goes first above all."

"Of course." The Generals said.

"The assigned General who will be speaking with the press is General Tvarkov." The Director said, "What we'll be doing now is planning security, and help Tvarkov with her preparations."

"Exactly how will we help her?" Dot asked.

"We will need to brief Tvarkov with what questions she'll be likely answering, as well as giving her all the information she'll need." The Director said, "Then, we'll teach her how to act and dress."

"Ooh, I'll be a puppet." Rogue said, "I always wanted to be a marionette. Do I get to wear strings while doing the conference?"

"Sarcasm, Tvarkov." Jet sighed.

"Whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rogue was now in her sister, Ezra Tvarkov's, office. She was browsing through the nth dossier.

"That's a file on the extent of injuries agents got." Ezra said.

"Hm…" Rogue said while scanning the papers, "Mostly bruises and minor internal bleeding."

"Bruises and minor internal bleeding." Ezra said while noting it on her notebook.

"Some had knives embedded on them, as well as shrapnel injuries." Rogue said while sighing, "Poor things had to be rushed to surgery."

"Knife embedment and shrapnel injuries, surgery." Ezra said.

"Why do you keep noting what I'm saying?" Rogue asked, slightly annoyed.

"Procedure, sister mine." Ezra said, sitting down before her, "I note down anything important, I reformat it and give you the notes to look at when you answer questions."

"Alright." Rogue said.

* * *

Rogue and Dot were now in the Stealth Vault, looking for a good suit for Rogue to wear.

"Lime isn't exactly your color, no?" Dot asked.

"It's fine." Rogue shrugged.

"Too big for you." Dot sighed as she pulled out a suit.

"You don't say." Rogue said, raising an eyebrow, "Look, can't I just go in my usual uniform?"

"Procedure, Rogue." Dot said as she looked at her clipboard again, "You're a petite one, aren't you?"

"You've known that ever since AAE." Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Dot said as she compared her clipboard to the one on the closet of costumes, "Oh, I found it."

Rogue watched Dot as she looked through the closet for a good outfit to wear, "What?"

"Here!" Dot said, taking out a hanger.

Rogue glared at Dot, hard. "You're joking, right?"

* * *

Rogue walked through the hallways of the EPF, dodging running Defense agents frequently. Agents would give her a second glance when they realized as to what she was wearing.

"Looking good, Tvarkov." Adrian joked.

"Shut your trap, Hepson." Rogue said as she looked at the Anti-Terrorism Main Office. "Don't you have a security meeting to attend in…"

"Two minutes, I know." Adrian rolled his eyes, "Fine. See you, Tvarkov."

"Same." Rogue said as she watched the screen. It was tuned to live CCTV footage, where she could see various reporters reporting before their respective cameras.

* * *

The Intersection was bustling with agents rushing through the hallways. Rogue watched from her room, sipping a cup of tea.

"You look ravishing, Redline." She heard a voice beside her.

Rogue turned to see Jason, wearing his field uniform.

"Don't let this be Valentines 2014 all over again, please." Rogue said, cheeks lightly tinted with pink.

"Are you blushing?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Rogue said as she looked at the hectic Intersection below her, "Talk to me. What's the security like?"

"We have Defense agents and Stealth agents disguised as journalists roaming the perimeter." Jason said, "We also have several medics prepared at major points."

"My aids?" Rogue asked.

"Poised and ready for action." Jason said.

"Right." Rogue sighed as she adjusted her dress once more, "Let's go make the final inspection."

* * *

Rogue walked into the Conference Room with ease, getting nods and greetings every now and then.

"Rogue," Jason said as they slowed down, "Meet Superior Officer Dandia of the Special Forces Division."

Rogue looked at the agent before her, who wore a black suit and smart dressing pants.

"Major Dandia." Rogue greeted, "You look familiar."

"Just call me Galatia." She said.

"Oh yes, Galatia." Rogue said, "Didn't we work together during…"

"Operation Freelance." Galatia said, "In Guam."

"Right." Rogue smirked, "Of course."

"She'll be assisting you during the conference." Jason said, "I better check up with my teams. See you, Rogue."

Once they were alone, Galatia and Rogue shared a look.

"You still owe me 50." Galatia said.

"Fine." Rogue said and dug out a bill from her messenger bag.

Galatia smirked and got the bill from her and placed it in her pocket.

"Now, what's security like here?" Rogue asked, "Stroll with me."

Galatia nodded and proceeded to stroll with the slightly skittish Rogue.

"Well, there are two agents guarding each entrance." Galatia said, nodding to the two burly men by the doors, "All of us get a comm unit, even you. Agents will be manning the channel, updating us of anything."

"That's good." Rogue sighed before lowering her voice, "How're your powers?"

"I can still control them." Galatia shrugged as they paused before the podium, "I need to work on the disappear-reappear trick."

"Good to know." Rogue said, flashing her an uneasy smile.

* * *

Rogue glanced at herself one more time. She wore a blue dress. It was long sleeved, the sleeves ending just before her wrists. It hugged at all the right places, the skirt flowing after the waist. The only downside was that it was slightly restrictive. She wore a golden ATD pin on her left. She also wore black high heels that clicked every time she walks. Her hair was pinned back to a tight bun. She was forced to wear a light layer of makeup.

"Ready?" Dot asked her as she finished inspecting Rogue's attire.

"I guess." Rogue said, looking at herself in the mirror, "I look older."

"Nah," Dot said, smiling at Rogue, "You look cute."

"Eye candy cute or teenager cute?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow at Dot's direction.

"A little of both?" Dot asked.

Rogue sighed and shook her head, "Whatever."

"I'll leave you to pull yourself together." Dot said and left the room.

Rogue nodded and sighed once the door was closed. She plopped herself on the leather couch and buried her face in her hands. She took shaky breaths as she struggled to calm herself down.

"This isn't like Operation: Anti-Terrorism." Rogue muttered to herself, taking breaths every so often, "You're reacting like you got the mission again."

Rogue sighed and looked up to see Galatia peeking at the door.

"Rogue?" Galatia asked, "It's time."

Rogue nodded and stood up, readjusting her dress and looking at herself in the mirror one more time before looking at Galatia, "Is my portfolio still on the podium?"

"It always was." Galatia grinned.

Rogue nodded, sighed, and walked towards the conference room.

* * *

There was a blur of hallways and unimportant murmurs in the channel before she was in the conference room. Rogue sighed as she walked in, immediately shushing the media personnel in the room. She caught sight of Galatia, who was near the emergency exit. She walked to the podium and cleared her throat before beginning the rehearsed lines of the rehearsed speech.

"Good afternoon to you all. I am General Rogue Tvarkov of the Anti-Terrorism Division, here to give you the official report on the incident." Rogue said. "True, one hundred two agents were injured due to this attack. True, this was due to one man. What is not true is that we are not able to protect our island."

Murmurs in the room as well as the occasional flash of the camera were heard as Rogue swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Keep your cool, Tvarkov." Mike's hushed voice said into her earpiece.

"This man is not who you think. He is dangerous and lethal with or without a weapon." Rogue said, "This man, Joshua Helixon, is not only a fugitive now but a test subject. He is the test subject of a genetics project the Elite Protection Force has been working on for many years. With his enhanced physique and intellect, he was able to incapacitate said number of agents."

A silence hung in the air as media personnel were on the edge of their seats, preparing for the scoop of their careers.

"I can now take questions."

A loud flurry ensued as many newscasters and journalists alike stood to get Rogue's attention. The result was horrendous, their noise giving horrible feedback for all agents wearing a comm link. Rogue and Galatia swore silently as they rubbed their ears.

"Silence, please." Rogue said before looking at one of them, "Yes?"

"General Tvarkov." The woman said, bouncing slightly as she asked, "What are the injuries the agents got?"

"Well," Rogue said, "A majority of them had bruises and minor internal bleeding. Some had worse injuries such as weapon – knife – embedment and shrapnel injuries."

"Miss Tvarkov." A man stood up, "What is this project?"

Rogue sighed inwardly, "This genetics project is Project Infinite. Infinite is a project where capable subjects are injected with a serum made to enhance mental and physical abilities. The serum remains classified."

Rogue suddenly hears a transmission in her earpiece despite her ear still slightly ringing, "Tvarkov, we need you at Anti-Terrorism Main. Now."

Rogue looked at the media personnel as Galatia and another agent she didn't recognize proceeded to walk to her, "Excuse me."

A clamor of questions followed as Rogue was quickly escorted outside. Agents quickly kept the media from getting any near as Rogue rounded a corner.

"What's going on?" she asked as Adrian caught up with her, face pale and sweaty.

"It's the ATMO." Adrian said, puffing every now and then, "We're being hacked."

Rogue looked at him and slowed slightly before bursting into a small jog, "Tell me the details."

Adrian nodded as he proceeded to run faster, "Of course."

* * *

**GASP! What's going on?**

**Oh yeah, Happy New Year mates! **

**Note: I do not own Galatia Dandia. She is owned by theamazingqwerty (thanks again bruh)**


	3. Chapter 2: Hacking at ATMO

***le gasp***** ATMO's being hacked? What happens? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hacking at ATMO

Rogue stormed into the office, receiving quick salutes from agents who scurried off once done. Rogue turned to Galatia and nodded to her as they both occupied two stalls of computers.

"I once worked with Gary when Herbert hacked into our mainframe." Galatia said while typing in some few codes, "Why he wants to hack ATMO is beyond me."

"Mhm." Rogue said as she tapped in a code, "There. The encryption I placed in should allow us to know who our mystery hacker is."

"It's obviously Herbert." Galatia scoffed, then noticed Rogue's intense glare at her, "What? You think it's…"

"We have to entertain the possibility." Rogue said before hearing her computer beep, "25 Altitude Street."

"Altitude?" Galatia asked, "Isn't that where you live?"

"Yeah, but my house is 16 Alti..." Rogue stopped as she realized.

No one lives in 25 Altitude Street.

25 Altitude Street is an abandoned house where a murder was said to have taken place.

Rogue stood up, spilling a cup of hot chocolate she didn't notice was there. She didn't care if her uniform was burned with the scalding hot beverage. She quickly ran out of the room with Galatia following her close.

"Maximum backup at Altitude Street, now!" Rogue yelled as she ran to the parking lot.

* * *

Galatia and Rogue screeched to a halt at bottom of Altitude Street, Rogue jumping out of her Jeep. Galatia tagged along, running quickly down the street.

"Where _is _25 Altitude Street?" Galatia yelled at Rogue, who was far ahead.

Rogue turned completely, doing a jog backwards and talking to her, "25 Altitude Street is at the end of Altitude Street, and the end of said street is up this hill!"

Galatia looked at the ascending hill Rogue was already running up.

"How the hell do you run in heels?!" Galatia yelled at her.

"Just do it!" Rogue yelled.

* * *

A team of agents along with Rogue and Galatia were already at the gate of the huge, mansion like house. Rogue got the machete she got from her house (Galatia, meanwhile, pondered on why the General had one in the first place) and hacked at the chains. Rogue groaned as the chain didn't give in.

"Cutters, coming through!" an agent yelled, revealed to be the other agent with Galatia a while ago, running to the gate with a pair of bolt cutters in his hands. He quickly cuts the chain, it giving in. Rogue and a bunch of agents (Galatia included) made a run towards the house.

"Are we Runners from Maze Runner now?" Galatia asked.

"No time to make a book reference now!" Rogue said.

Rogue noticed the police tape still on the door, ripped it off, and kicked down the door. Lights from their flashlights illuminated the lonely house, casting eerie shadows all about.

Galatia shivered slightly at the cold and odd feeling she felt about the place. She nearly squeaked when she stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Someone was here before." Rogue said, observing the banana peelings on the ground.

"I got something!" one agent cried at the living room.

There was a thunder of footsteps before most, if not all, of the agents appeared in the living room. There was a screen there, connected to a wire that they have yet to trace. As if on command, a video played on the screen.

"Hello, agents." Joshua's face illuminated the screen, "Did you like the chase?"

"Where are you?" Rogue asked quickly.

There was a laugh from Joshua, and Rogue felt a slight headache begin at the back of her head.

"Ooh, did I hurt the sweet little Tvarkov?" Joshua asked, half-cooing.

"Shut up." Rogue growled, "Again, where are you?"

Joshua rolled his eyes, "Like I'd tell."

"We have agents who can track you." Rogue said, "Save us of the trouble by telling us as to where are you."

He grinned, "You really think I'd tell you?"

"That's what most people would do." Rogue said.

"Then again, I'm not most people."

"Oh, so you're calling yourself least?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes again, "Word play."

"Amusing, isn't it?" Rogue smirked.

"Anyways, this is what I'd love to tell you." He smirked, "Your little European homeland will be getting a little… present soon."

"It's not Christmas anymore…" Galatia said.

"Nor is it Russia's independence day…" Rogue said.

"Can you two please quit it in sassing me?" Joshua snapped.

"Like we'd do that." They both said, rolling their eyes.

He growled slightly before continuing, "As I was so greatly saying, it's not just that. See that box?"

Galatia walked to the box, taking out a knife and cutting it open. She screeched when a huge spider crawled out as dust exploded from the box.

"I hear ticking." Rogue said after coughing several times due to the dust.

"I admire your senses, Ms. Tvarkov." Joshua smirked, "Can you deduce as to what it is?"

Rogue didn't need to be instructed.

"You…" Rogue stuttered, "You trapped us in this mansion just to be blown up?"

"You know the saying, Tvarkov." He said, "_History repeats itself_. If a murder happened here, let's kick it up a notch. How about we make a _massacre_ happen? That'll be fun!"

"You idiot!" She screamed as she lunged for the screen, "Insolent little bas-"

Before anything further could be said, the screen burst into flames. Rogue and nearby agents jumped back as it was reduced to ash.

"Rogue." Galatia said as she looked up from the box, "We got 20 minutes."

Rogue groaned as she kneeled before the box, she inspected the bomb at all angles.

"Is there an off switch?" Rogue asked.

"I can't find any." Galatia said.

"There should be an off switch."

"Wow. Genius deduction."

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

Galatia glared at Rogue, "We need to diffuse this."

"Did you two ever try the door?" an agent asked.

Rogue looked at him, "You're the agent who had the cutters, right?"

"Yup." He said, "Agent Calhoun. At your service."

"You're a tech specialist." Rogue said and pointed at the bomb, "Diffuse."

Calhoun looked at the bomb, "My God… this is a bit… harder…"

"What makes you say that?" Galatia said.

"It's counting down, but that timer is not connected to the bomb at all." Calhoun said, "This is a button bomb."

"You mean…" Rogue asked.

"… someone has a remote?"

Silence ensued as the information weighed on their hearts.

"Break the door down." Galatia said quickly, "Let's get out of here."

"He has to be within visual range." Calhoun said, "He can press a button and boom, there goes 23 agents."

"Within visual range?" Rogue asked as she walked towards a huge window.

She looked around, observing the EPF cars stationed at the far right of the window.

"There are no houses within visual range." Rogue said, "It's either he has a motion sensors on the doors, or he has listening bugs around this room."

"I'm guessing on the listening bugs." Calhoun said.

"I second that." Galatia said.

By then, some agents were already scouring around for a listening bug.

"I found one." An agent said, holding up a listening device.

"I got something here as well." Another said.

Rogue looked around and sighed as she spotted one, "I also found one."

Galatia quickly got on Rogue's shoulders to grab the listening device on the ceiling, "I should use your shoulders more often. They're like, made of steel and maybe, just maybe, if I smash a block of concrete against it, I'll-"

"Concentrate on cutting the wires, Dandia." Rogue deadpanned.

"I told you to call me Galatia."

"Do I look like someone who'd to that?"

"You call the other Generals by their-"

"That's not the point."

"Why do you… two sass each other?" Calhoun asked, pointing at the two agents.

Rogue looked at him as Galatia hopped off her shoulders, "We have err… history."

"If you can call it that." Galatia snorted, receiving an elbowing from Rogue.

"Now how do we get out…" Rogue muttered.

"I don't know, use your Tvarkov mojo." Galatia said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait…" Rogue paused, "Mojo."

"Yeah." Galatia said, "Mojo? Never heard the word?"

"Mojo!" Rogue smirked, "Galatia, you are an angel!"

"No, I'm a sorceress." Galatia said, lowering her voice at the last word.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she whipped out a screwdriver from her pocket. She began to work with the hinges, unscrewing them and putting them aside. Soon, all of it was gone. Rogue moved the door to get them out.

"How on earth did the word 'mojo' remind you that you have a screwdriver?" Galatia frowned.

"Funny story." Rogue said, smiling a bit.

Just as they were about to walk out of the room, a loud explosion occurred.

* * *

Gary threw his headphones down as a loud noise burst his eardrums. Many after him cursed as they followed his actions, covering their ears and trying to stop the dull ringing noise.

"What just happened?" Gary groaned as he grabbed for the microphone on his desk.

There followed several reports.

"The thing just blew up!"

"No one's gotten out yet!"

"Somebody _do _something!"

Gary's eyes widened as he slammed his hand on one of the buttons on his keyboard.

The dull ringing noise was replaced with loud sirens and red lights.

* * *

Calhoun groaned as he got up, running a hand through his now disheveled hair.

There goes that nice look option for his date later.

He looked around. The place wasn't on fire, yet gray smoke filled the room. He coughed as he used his coat sleeve to shield him from the possibly toxic air as he searched for anyone alive.

Fortunately, everyone was.

He looked to his right, where Galatia and Rogue laid side-by-side, face down on the marble floor. He crawled to them, and rolled them over, Galatia first then Rogue. Both were unconscious, chest heaving slightly.

He looked around once more as he noticed another colleague of his get up slowly. He was Agent Richwell, one of the Tactical agents.

"A little help here would be nice." He coughed.

Richwell was about to stand when someone broke into the front door, not far away. The stream of light came in, blinding the two conscious agents. Dark figures swarmed in as their vision faltered. They both got down as they noticed the all too familiar insignia of their agency.

"Is anyone awake?" one yelled, Heather.

"Over here." Calhoun croaked as he set his head down on the cool floor. He felt himself inch away as his last thoughts were:

_I hope Cynthia will understand._

* * *

Galatia groaned before sitting up. Pain shot up her back as she groaned and fell down on her bed. She looked to her left to see Rogue, fast asleep. There was a tube running from her oxygen tank to her nose.

That's when she noticed her own tube.

"What happened…" she muttered as she took them off, "I look like Hazel Grace."

"Major Dandia." A voice next to her made her turn, "Hello. I am Doctor Kelly, and I'm your doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said, shrugging, "What happened?"

"Do you remember the explosion?" Kelly asked, holding her clipboard in one hand and her pen in the other.

"Of course I do." Galatia said, "Why don't I feel like I've been burned to the crisp?"

"That's because you weren't." Kelly smiled a bit as she took something down on her clipboard, "The bomb that went off released a gas that killed oxygen around you and placed in a deadly poison. If you remained there a little longer, you wouldn't be alive. We found all of you half-dead."

"Really?" Galatia frowned, "No wonder the headache."

Kelly smiled, "Don't worry, Major Dandia. Just get some rest, and I'll check on you in a few hours."

Kelly pressed some buttons next to her, and Galatia instantly felt relief as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Her head felt like cotton was stuffed into it and her ears felt heavy as she opened her eyes. Something tickled her nose as she rolled over slightly. She winced at the bright light and shut her eyes closed once more.

"Rogue." Her head was swimming. It took her more time than necessary to connect the word with memories.

"Rogue." Another thought. She finally opened her eyes to realize that there was someone next to her. She turned her head a bit and winced at the pain that shot up her head. She opened her eyes to look at a man, who was gripping her hand.

"Jason?" she frowned as she realized what was going on, "What… on Earth are you doing to my hand?"

He flushed and immediately released it as Rogue felt the blood course through it once more. She looked around and groaned as she realized where she was.

"What happened?" she frowned.

"Air was contaminated with something that kills off oxygen." He said as he carded his fingers through her hair, "Do you feel alright?"

She groaned and closed her eyes, "I have a concussion."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

She opened her eyes to glare at him, "I've had enough to know."

He nodded and shifted in his seat, "It's 10 pm, if you're wondering."

She nodded and looked at him, eyeing his dark brown orbs with a hint of curiosity. She only noticed now that there were black specks in them, and must she say she loved it.

"I thought you were headed to Montana after the conference for an operation." She said.

"I came back as soon as you were confirmed to be stable." He said and shrugged as she noticed that he was still in his tactical uniform. "You've been out for almost a week."

She nodded and closed her eyes briefly. This boy – man, she corrected herself – was always looking out for her. They were their own team with each other, and one of the best ones too.

"I should let you sleep." He said as he stood to exit the room.

"Hey." He paused and turned to look at her, and raised an eyebrow as she squirmed a bit at his intense glare. She groaned at herself mentally for acting childish.

"Yes?" he said.

"Could you… stay?" now both of his eyebrows were raised. He nodded slowly before walking to the bed and slipping in next to her. Thanks to her rather lean body, they were able to fit in the small bed. She didn't care if he still smelled of gunpowder or he had a bit of stubble, he was here now and that changes nothing.

She felt a hand card through her hair again as she was close to unconsciousness. A small smile tugged on her lips as she knew that she was safe.

* * *

**These two are adorable. Very. Very. Adorable. **

**Well, sorry for keeping y'all waiting! How're you? **


End file.
